Pashto names
The Pashtun name, for both sexes, will consist of two names: the given name followed by the family name. The given name is a typical Pashtun name and the family name is mainly a tribal name, e.g. Muhammadzai, Isupzai, Marwat, Mohmand etc. So a complete name may be, for example, Turyalai Muhammadzai for a boy, and Shapera Isupzai for a girl. The name Khan is also used in many people's names. However, its appearance usually occurs as family name, e.g., Adam Khan, but rarely it may also appear as given name, e.g., Khan Ali or Khan Afsar. Arabic and Persian names are also very common amongst Pashtuns. Some Pashtuns may prefer to give their children Arabic names as they are seen as more religious. Many Pashtun names, especially for boys appear with slight variations. The variations are due to prefixes or suffixes attached to the original name. Examples of prefixes are "Said" or "Nur", which when attached with the regular name "Wali" may become Said Wali or Nur Wali. Similarly, examples of suffixes are "Muhammad" or "Gul". When used with the same name "Wali", may become Wali Muhammad or Wali Gul. A few common prefixes are Said, Lal, Mir, Nur, Sher, Muhammad, Ali, Gul, Khan, Hazrat, Din, Bakht, Malang, and Saib. A few common suffixes are Bacha, Rehman, Said, Gul, Sher, Mir, Ali, Muhammad, Hazrat, Zada, Din, and Saib. Male names Abasin * Meaning the Indus river. * Pashto: اباسين Abdul * Meaning servant. * Pashto: عبد ال‎ Ahmed * Meaning commendable. * Pashto: احمد Aimal * Meaning friend. * Pashto: اېمل Ali * Meaning great. * Pashto: علي Alam * Meaning world. * Pashto: عالم Alamzeb * Meaning worldly beauty. * Pashto: عالم زيب Amail * Meaning necklace. * Pashto: امېل Amu * Meaning the Amu river. * Pashto: امو Andam * Meaning forever. * Pashto: اندام Angar * Meaning embers. * Pashto: انګار Armaghan * Meaning gift. * Pashto: ارمغان Arman * Meaning hope. * Pashto: ارمان Arsalan * Meaning lion. Pashto form of Arslan. * Pashto: ارسلان Aryan * Meaning noble, pure. * Pashto: آرئين Asfand * Meaning the twelfth month of the Persian calendar. Pashto form of Esfand. * Pashto: اسفند Asfandyar * Meaning the twelfth month of the Persian calendar combined with strength. * Pashto: اسفنديار Atal * Meaning hero. * Pashto: اتل Atsak * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: اتڅک Aurang * Meaning wisdom. * Pashto: اورنگ Awalmir * Meaning the prime chief. * Pashto: اول مير Azlan * Meaning lion. A variant of Arsalan. * Pashto: ازلان Azmaray * Meaning lion. A variant of Zmaray. * Pashto: ازمرې Babak * Meaning little father. * Pashto: بابک Babrak * Meaning little basilica flower. * Pashto: بابرک Bacha * Meaning king. * Pashto: باچا Badam * Meaning almond. * Pashto: بادام Bahram * Meaning god of victory. * Pashto: بهرام Bahramand * Meaning fortunate. * Pashto: بهره مند Bahrawar * Meaning big heart. * Pashto: بهرور Bakht * Meaning luck. * Pashto: بخت Bakht Rawan * Meaning running luck. * Pashto: بخت روان Bakht Awar * Meaning lucky. * Pashto: ختور Balach * Meaning hair locks. * Pashto: بلاڅ Balay * Meaning cornice. * Pashto: بلی Barlas * Meaning powerful, authoritative. * Pashto: برلاس Baryal * Meaning brave. * Pashto: بريال Baryalai * Meaning successful. * Pashto: بريالې Baseer * Meaning vision. * Pashto: بصير Batoor * Meaning brave. * Pashto: باټور Baz * Meaning eagle. * Pashto: باز Bazgar * Meaning peasant. * Pashto: بازګر Bazir * Meaning eagle keeper. * Pashto: بازير Behroz * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: بهروذ Beltoon * Meaning separation. * Pashto: بېلتون Beroj * Meaning aquamarine. * Pashto: Chargul * Meaning jewelry for the nose. * Pashto: چارګل Chinar * Meaning chinar tree (Old World sycamore) * Pashto: چنار Dagar * Meaning battlefield. * Pashto: ډګر Darab * Meaning admiral. * Pashto: دراب Darman * Meaning medicine. * Pashto: درمان Darwesh * Meaning mystic. * Pashto: دروېش Darya * Meaning river. * Pashto: دريا Daryab * Meaning river water. A variant of Darya. * Pashto: درياب Daulat * Meaning wealth. * Pashto: دولت Dawar * Meaning prominent. * Pashto: دوړ Diar * Meaning expensive wood. * Pashto: ديار Dilawar * Meaning bold. * Pashto: دلاور Droon * Meaning respectable. * Pashto: درون Elam * Meaning a mountain in Pashtunkhwa, Swat Valley, Pakistan. * Pashto: ايلام Farhang * Meaning well-bred. * Pashto: فرهنګ Farihund * Meaning a king from the epic poem Shahnameh. * Pashto: فريدون Gahez * Meaning morning. * Pashto: ګهېز Gedi * Meaning a bunch of flowers. * Pashto: ګېډئ Ghairat * Meaning bravery. * Pashto: غېرت Ghakhtalay * Meaning strong. * Pashto: غښتالې Ghalji * Meaning an ancestor's name. * Pashto: غلجي Ghamay * Meaning precious stone. * Pashto: غمې Gharsanay * Meaning someone from the mountains. * Pashto: غرڅنې Ghatool * Meaning tulip. * Pashto: غټول Ghazan * Meaning a holy war fighter. * Pashto: غزن Ghazin * Meaning a holy war fighter. A variant of Ghazan. * Pashto: غزين Ghorzang * Meaning long strides. * Pashto: غورزنګ Ghunchagul * Meaning a bunch of flowers. * Pashto: غونچه ګل Ghurghusht * Meaning an ancestor's name. * Pashto: غورغشت Gogal * Meaning vocal cords. * Pashto: ګوګل Gorbat * Meaning eagle. * Pashto: غوربت Grant * Meaning dear, beloved. * Pashto: ګران Gul * Meaning flower. * Pashto: ګل Gul Baz * Meaning playing with flowers. * Pashto: ګلباز Gul Jan * Meaning flowers and life. * Pashto: ګل جان Gul Mast * Meaning flowers and excitement. * Pashto: ګل مست Gul Rang * Meaning the colors of flowers. * Pashto: ګل رنګ Gul Yar * Meaning loving flowers. * Pashto: ګل يار Gul Zaman * Meaning flowers and times. * Pashto: ګل زمان Gulab * Meaning rose. * Pashto: ګلاب Gulzar * Meaning flower garden. * Pashto: ګلزار Hask * Meaning the acme of a mountain. * Pashto: هسک Helmand * Meaning the Helmand river * Pashto: هېلمند Hewand * Meaning homeland. * Pashto: هېواد Hukam * Meaning order. * Pashto: حکم Izat * Meaning respect. * Pashto: عزت Janan * Meaning beloved. * Pashto: جانان Janat Gul * Meaning flower of paradise. * Pashto: جنت ګل Jandol * Meaning the name of a small Pashtun state during the British Raj. * Pashto: جنډول Kakay' * Meaning little. * Pashto: کاکې Karlani * Meaning an ancestor's name. * Pashto: کرلاڼي Karmal * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: کارمل Karwan * Meaning caravan. * Pashto: کاروان Khagalay * Meaning honourable. * Pashto: ښاغلې Khaista * Meaning beautiful. * Pashto: ښائسته Khak * Meaning sand, dirt. * Pashto: خاک Khalo * Meaning black beauty marks. * Pashto: خالو Khan * Meaning ruler. * Pashto: خان Khandawar * Meaning laughing. * Pashto: خاندور Khialay * Meaning smart. * Pashto: خيالې Khog * Meaning sweet, cute. * Pashto: خوږ Khushal * Meaning happy. * Pashto: خوشال Khushdil * Meaning happy heart. * Pashto: خوش دل Khwazun * Meaning movement, moving. * Pashto: خوزون Khyber * Meaning the Khyber Pass, Pakistan. * Pashto: خيبر Kochai * Meaning nomad. * Pashto: کوچې Kushan * Meaning hard working. * Pashto: کوشان Lajbar * Meaning a precious stone. * Pashto: لاجبر Lashkar * Meaning army. * Pashto: لښکر Lal * Meaning a precious stone. * Pashto: لعل Lawang * Meaning clove. * Pashto: لؤنګ Lawangin * Meaning a pendant made of clove. * Pashto: لونګين Lmar * Meaning sun. * Pashto: لمر Liwal * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: لېوال Mairanay * Meaning brave. * Pashto: ميړانې Maiwand * Meaning the name of a village in Afghanistan. * Pashto: ميوند Malang * Meaning mystic. * Pashto: ملنګ Malook * Meaning gentle, nice. * Pashto: ملوک Malyar * Meaning gardener. * Pashto: ماليار Manan * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: منان Mangal * Meaning a name of a tribe. * Pashto: منګل Marghoz * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: مرغوز Marjan * Meaning coral. * Pashto: مرجان Marwand * Meaning hand. * Pashto: مړوند Mashal * Meaning lamp, night light. * Pashto: مشال Mateen * Meaning thick, hard. * Pashto: متين Mehtar * Meaning prince. * Pashto: مهتر Minatbar * Meaning appreciative, grateful. * Pashto: منت بار Mirwais * Meaning the tribal chief of the Ghilji Pashtuns. * Pashto: مير ويس Mirzal * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: ميرزل Mohambar * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: موهمبر Muhammad * Meaning praiseworthy. * Pashto: محمّد * Other forms: Mahmud (محمود) Nang * Meaning honor. * Pashto: ننګ Nangial * Meaning honorable. * Pashto: ننګيالې Noomyalay * Meaning famous. * Pashto: نوميالې Nufail * Meaning gracious. * Pashto: نفېل Olas * Meaning friend. * Pashto: اولس Olasyar * Meaning people's friend. * Pashto: اولس يار or اولسيار Paiman * Meaning promise. * Pashto: پېمان Pamir * Meaning the Pamir mountains. * Pashto: پامير Pashtoon * Meaning the Pashtun people. * Pashto: پشتون Pason * Meaning uprising. * Pashto: پاڅون Pasoon * Meaning upright. * Pashto: پاڅون Patang * Meaning butterfly. * Pashto: پتنګ Patman * Meaning man of honor. * Pashto: پاتمن Patwal * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: پټوال Patyal * Meaning unknown * Pashto: پتيال Paywastun * Meaning connection, someone who connects. * Pashto: پيوستون Pelabo * Meaning lightning bolt. * Pashto: پېلابو Perzo * Meaning deserving. * Pashto: پېرزو Pohand * Meaning knowing. * Pashto: پوهاند Pordal * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: پور دل Powneda * Meaning nomad. * Pashto: پونده Psarlay * Meaning spring. * Pashto: سپرلې Qajeer Gul * Meaning presentable flower. * Pashto: قجير ګل Qalandar * Meaning one who does not care for worldly affairs. * Pashto: قلندر Rahamdil * Meaning merciful heart. * Pashto: رحم دل Rangeen * Meaning colored. * Pashto: رنګين Reday * Meaning poppy. * Pashto: ړيدې Reshteen * Meaning truthful. * Pashto: ريشتين Roshan * Meaning clear, bright. * Pashto: روشان or روښان Rustam * Meaning the father of Sohrab from the epic poem Shahnameh. * Pashto: رستم Sabawoon * Meaning dawn, morning. * Pashto: سباون Sadin * Meaning desert greenery. * Pashto: سادين Sahar * Meaning morning. * Pashto: سحر Sahar Gul * Meaning morning flower. * Pashto: سحر ګل Sahim * Meaning a participant in a cause. * Pashto: سهيم Saifur * Meaning a precious stone. * Pashto: سېفور Salar * Meaning leader. * Pashto: سالار Samandar * Meaning ocean. * Pashto: سمندر Samoon * Meaning quail, fat. * Pashto: سمون Samsor * Meaning blooming, flourishing. * Pashto: سمسور Sangar * Meaning battleground. * Pashto: سنګر Sangin * Meaning polite. * Pashto: سنګين Sangrez * Meaning stone breaker. * Pashto: سنګرېز Sanobar * Meaning pine tree. * Pashto: سنوبر Sarban * Meaning caravan leader. * Pashto: سرابن Sarbaz * Meaning eagle. * Pashto: سرباز Sardar * Meaning leader. * Pashto: سردار Sartor * Meaning bear-headed. * Pashto: سرتور Sayel * Meaning equality. * Pashto: سائل Selab * Meaning flood. * Pashto: سيلاب Selani * Meaning free-flying. * Pashto: سېلاني Shahsawar * Meaning king of horse riders. * Pashto: شاه سوار Shahzar * Meaning king of gold. * Pashto: شاه زر Shamal * Meaning the north. * Pashto: شمال Shamshad * Meaning boxwood. * Pashto: شمشاد Sher * Meaning lion. * Pashto: شیر Sherdil * Meaning lion heart. * Pashto: شير دل Sherin * Meaning very sweet. * Pashto: شېرين Shin Gul * Meaning green flower. * Pashto: شين ګل Shindi Gul * Meaning one who spreads flowers. * Pashto: شيندي ګل Shino * Meaning possessing green eyes. * Pashto: شينو Shpol * Meaning aureole of the moon. * Pashto: شپول Shpoon * Meaning herdsman. * Pashto: شپون Shuja * Meaning brave. * Pashto: شجاء Sibghatullah * Meaning the color of god. * Pashto: صبغت الله Sifat * Meaning praise. * Pashto: صفت Sikandar * Meaning defender of man. Pashto form of Alexander. * Pashto: سکندر Sohrab * Meaning a warrior from the epic poem Shahnameh. * Pashto: سهراب Sparlay * Meaning spring season. * Pashto: سپرلې Spetselay * Meaning holly, pious. * Pashto: سپېڅلې Spin * Meaning white. * Pashto: سپين Spin Gul * Meaning white flower. * Pashto: سپين ګل Spinzar * Meaning white gold. * Pashto: سپين زر Storay * Meaning star * Pashto: ستورې Sur Gul * Meaning red flower. * Pashto: سور ګل Suweil * Meaning the name of a star. * Pashto: سوئېل Syal * Meaning man of equal status, competitor. * Pashto: Taban * Meaning bright moonlight. * Pashto: تعبان Tanim * Meaning wave of sea. * Pashto: تنيم Taroon * Meaning tie, connection. * Pashto: تړون Tawas * Meaning name of a bird. * Pashto: تاؤس Teri * Meaning the name of a Khattak ancestor. * Pashto: ټيري Tofan * Meaning storm. * Pashto: طوفان Tolwak * Meaning authority over everybody. * Pashto: ټولواک Tor Gul * Meaning black flower. * Pashto: تور ګل Toryal * Meaning sword fighter. * Pashto: توريال Toti * Meaning parrot. * Pashto: طوطي Turan * Meaning brave. * Pashto: توران Turialai * Meaning brave. * Pashto: توريالې Wadaan * Meaning prosperous. * Pashto: ودان Wais * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: وېس Wakdar * Meaning man of authority. * Pashto: واکدار Wakman * Meaning a lord. * Pashto: واکمن Wali * Meaning saint. * Pashto: ولي Yama * Meaning an old lord. * Pashto: يمه Yaqut * Meaning ruby. * Pashto: Yoon * Meaning journey. * Pashto: يون Zafran * Meaning the gold stigma of a flower. * Pashto: زعفران Zalaan * Meaning shining, sparking, radiant. * Pashto: ځلان Zaland * Meaning bright, clear, evident. * Pashto: ځلند or ځلاند Zalmay * Meaning young. * Pashto: زلمې Zapran * Meaning the gold stigma of a flower. A variant of Zafran. * Pashto: زپران Zar Gul * Meaning golden flower. * Pashto: زر ګل Zarwali * Meaning golden saint. * Pashto: زرولي Zarak * Meaning a gamebird (red-legged partridge). * Pashto: زرک Zaram * Meaning one in a thousand. * Pashto: زرم Zarang * Meaning clever. * Pashto: زرنګ Zarbat * Meaning golden lamp. * Pashto: زربت Zardab * Meaning golden water. * Pashto: زرداب Zardad * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: زرداد Zargar * Meaning goldsmith. * Pashto: زرګر Zarghun * Meaning green. * Pashto: زرغون Zarhawar * Meaning brave. * Pashto: زړور Zarhgay * Meaning little heart. * Pashto: زړګې Zarin * Meaning made of gold. * Pashto: زرين Zarkanay * Meaning golden stone. * Pashto: زرکاڼې Zarlesh * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: زرلېش Zarmast * Meaning golden excitement. * Pashto: زرمست Zarnosh * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: زرنوش Zaryab * Meaning possessor of gold. * Pashto: زرياب Zawaar * Meaning pilgrim, visitor. * Pashto: زوار Zawar * Meaning deep. * Pashto: ژور Zgard * Meaning without fear. * Pashto: زږرد Ziar * Meaning laborious. * Pashto: زيار Ziarmal * Meaning hard-worker. * Pashto: زيار مل Zigar * Meaning liver. * Pashto: زيګر Zmarak * Meaning little lion. * Pashto: زمرک Zmaray * Meaning lion. * Pashto: زمرې Zorak * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: زورک Zorawar * Meaning powerful. * Pashto: زورور Zwak * Meaning force. * Pashto: ځواک Zwandun * Meaning life. * Pashto: ژوندون Female names Afia * Meaning vitality. * Pashto: عفيه Aghala * Meaning pleasing. * Pashto: اغله Ambrin * Meaning scent. * Pashto: عمبرين Angeza * Meaning reason, logic. * Pashto: انګېزه Anar * Meaning pomegranate. * Pashto: انار Ara * Meaning ornament, decoration. * Pashto: آرا Apana * Meaning almond. * Pashto: آپانه Aryana * Meaning noble, pure. Feminine form of Aryan. * Pashto: اريانه Badrai * Meaning name of a fairy in a famous fairy tale. * Pashto: بدري Bakht Awara * Meaning lucky. Feminine form of Bakht Awar. * Pashto: بختوره Bala Nashta * Meaning no one else. * Pashto: بله نشته Balbala * Meaning nightingale. * Pashto: بلبله Banafsha * Meaning the name of a flower. * Pashto: بنفشه Barsala * Meaning eyelashes. * Pashto: برساله Bazira * Meaning the name of a queen in Swat Valley, Pakistan. * Pashto: بزيره Benazira * Meaning unique. Pashto form of Benazir. * Pashto: ںېنظيره Bibi * Meaning lady. * Pashto: بي بي Bibi Rokhana * Meaning bright lady. * Pashto: بي بي روښانه Brekhna * Meaning lightning. * Pashto: بريښنا Diwa * Meaning candle, light. * Pashto: ډيوه Durkhanai * Meaning the name of a heroine from a folk tale. * Pashto: درخانئي Farishta * Meaning angel. * Pashto: فرشته Gabina * Meaning honey. * Pashto: ګبينه Galai * Meaning hail. * Pashto: ګلې Ghatola * Meaning tulip. * Pashto: غټوله Ghorashka * Meaning bow. * Pashto: غورشکه Ghotai * Meaning bud. * Pashto: غوټې Ghuncha * Meaning a bunch of flowers. * Pashto: غونچه Gorgora * Meaning the name of a fruit. * Pashto: ګورګوره Grana * Meaning dear, beloved. * Pashto: ګرانه Gul Bano * Meaning princess of flowers. * Pashto: ګل بانو Gul Ghotai * Meaning blooming flower bud. * Pashto: ګل غوټې Gul Lakhta * Meaning flower earring. * Pashto: ګل لښته Gul Makai * Meaning the name of a heroine from a folk tale. * Pashto: ګل مکئ Gul Mina * Meaning flower and love. * Pashto: ګل مينه Gul Panrha * Meaning flower petal. * Pashto: ګل پاڼه Gul Sangha * Meaning flower branch. * Pashto: ګل څانګه Gul Warin * Meaning one who sprinkles flowers. * Pashto: ګل ورين Gulalai * Meaning beautiful flower bud. * Pashto: ګلالئ Gulchin * Meaning name of a flower. * Pashto: ګلچين Gulnar * Meaning flower from fire. * Pashto: ګلنار Hala * Meaning the halo of a full moon. * Pashto: هاله Helai * Meaning swan. * Pashto: هيلئ Hila * Meaning hope. * Pashto: هليه Hina * Meaning liver. * Pashto: حنه Husay * Meaning gazelle. * Pashto: هوسئ Kashmala * Meaning basilica flower. * Pashto: کشمالہ Khaista * Meaning beautiful. * Pashto: ښائسته Khaperai * Meaning fairy. * Pashto: ښاپېرئ Kharo * Meaning bird. * Pashto: ښارو Khatol * Meaning golden poppy. * Pashto: خاټول Khkulay * Meaning beautiful. * Pashto: ښکلې Khush Bakhta * Meaning one with happy luck. * Pashto: خوش بخته Khwaga * Meaning sweet. * Pashto: خوږه Kochai * Meaning nomad. * Pashto: کوچې Kontara * Meaning dove. * Pashto: کونتره Laila * Meaning beloved. * Pashto: ليلۍ Lailuma * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: ليلومه Lakhta * Meaning earring. * Pashto: لخته Lalma * Meaning a peach of land that defends only on rain. * Pashto: للمه Lalzari * Meaning golden ruby. * Pashto: لال زاري Lamba * Meaning flame. * Pashto: لمبه Lawanga * Meaning clove. * Pashto: لونګه Lema * Meaning eye. * Pashto: ليمه Mahjabin * Meaning a face as bright as the moon. * Pashto: ماه جبين Mahnur * Meaning moonlight. * Pashto: ماه نور Mahzala * Meaning moonshine. * Pashto: ماه ځاله Malalai * Meaning sad. * Pashto: ملالئ Malghalara * Meaning pearl. * Pashto: ملغلره Mina * Meaning love. * Pashto: مینا‎ Mukai * Meaning a name from a famous folk tale. * Pashto: مکئي Munawara * Meaning enlightened. * Pashto: منؤره Murchakai * Meaning like pepper. * Pashto: مرچکې Muska * Meaning smile. * Pashto: مسکا Naghma * Meaning melody. * Pashto: نغمه Nangialai * Meaning honorable. * Pashto: ننګيالئ Narenja * Meaning orange. * Pashto: نارنجه Natkai * Meaning the name of a jewelry piece for the nose. * Pashto: نتکې Nawyata * Meaning something unavailable or short of stock. * Pashto: نؤياته Nazanina * Meaning handsome, whimy. * Pashto: نازنينه Nazdana * Meaning one we take care of. * Pashto: نازدانه Nazo * Meaning handsome. Name of a famous female poet. * Pashto: نازو Niazmina * Meaning dear one, apple of the eye. * Pashto: نيازمينه Orbakhta * Meaning the name of a plant. * Pashto: اوربخته Orbala * Meaning firefly. * Pashto: اوربله Orzala * Meaning fire light. * Pashto: اورژاله Palwasha * Meaning the light rays of the moon. * Pashto: پلوشه Panra * Meaning leaf. * Pashto: پاڼه Parghunda * Meaning cotton. * Pashto: پرغونډه Pariwash * Meaning like a fairy. * Pashto: پريورش Parkha * Meaning dew. * Pashto: پرخه Pashmina * Meaning a type of woolen cloth. * Pashto: پشمينه Patasa * Meaning a sort of candy. * Pashto: پتاسه Peghra * Meaning to praise. * Pashto: پېغره Perkha * Meaning dew. * Pashto: پرخه Pokha * Meaning no longer angry. * Pashto: پوخله Ranrha * Meaning light. * Pashto: رڼا Rayan * Meaning one of the doors of heaven. * Pashto: رايان Rekhmina * Meaning silken. * Pashto: ريښمينه Reshtina * Meaning truthful. * Pashto: ريښتينه Roshina * Meaning one who gives light. * Pashto: روشينه Saba * Meaning morning. * Pashto: صبا Salgay * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: سلګئ Sandara * Meaning song. * Pashto: سندره Sanga * Meaning branch. * Pashto: څانګه Sangina * Meaning polite. * Pashto: سنګينه Selai * Meaning wind. * Pashto: سيلئ Senzela * Meaning a type of flower. * Pashto: سينزله Shahgalay * Meaning contended. * Pashto: شاغلې Shahay * Meaning beautiful. The name of heroine from a folk tale. * Pashto: شاهې Shahlalai * Meaning queen of flowers. * Pashto: شاه لالئي Shamla * Meaning part of a Pashtun's turban. * Pashto: شمله Shandana * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: شاندانه Shanzai * Meaning a tree of paradise. * Pashto: شانزئ Shaperai * Meaning fairy. * Pashto: شاپېرئ Shastai * Meaning chrysanthemum. * Pashto: شاستئي Shazmina * Meaning too much love. * Pashto: شازمينه Sherin * Meaning very sweet. * Pashto: شېرين Shinkai * Meaning greenish. * Pashto: شينکئ Shinogai * Meaning having green eyes. * Pashto: شينوګئي Shughla * Meaning light ray. * Pashto: شوغله Spalmay * Meaning a plant usually found in arid zones. * Pashto: سپلمئ Sparghai * Meaning fire spark or ember. * Pashto: سپرغئ Spezala * Meaning talented. * Pashto: سپېځله Spozmai * Meaning moon. * Pashto: سپوژمئ or سپوږمئ Storai * Meaning star. * Pashto: ستورئ Tabana * Meaning bright moonlight. * Pashto: تعبانه Talwasa * Meaning may you always live. * Pashto: تل وسه Tanima * Meaning wave of sea. * Pashto: تنيمه Tor Pikai * Meaning black hair. * Pashto: تور پيکائ Ugay * Meaning a kind of necklace. * Pashto: اوګئ Wadaana * Meaning prosperous. * Pashto: ودانه Wagma * Meaning a breeze with good smell. * Pashto: وږمه Wahida * Meaning one. * Pashto: وحيده Wajia * Meaning melody. * Pashto: وجيه Warda * Meaning rose. * Pashto: ورده Wawrina * Meaning snow white. * Pashto: واورينه Wranga * Meaning ray of light. * Pashto: وړنګه Wreshmin * Meaning silken. * Pashto: ورېشمين Zainba * Meaning beautiful. * Pashto: زېن با Zaituna * Meaning olive. * Pashto: زېتونه Zakia * Meaning intelligent. * Pashto: زکيه Zala * Meaning shininess. * Pashto: ژاله Zalanda * Meaning bright. Feminine form of Zaland. * Pashto: ځالنده Zaloba * Meaning the name of a sweet made from flour, sugar, oil, dzaloba * Pashto: ځلوبه Zamba * Meaning a plant that grows in quick sand. * Pashto: زمده Zar Bibi * Meaning golden lady. * Pashto: زر بي بي Zar Masta * Meaning golden excitement. * Pashto: زر مسته Zar Mina * Meaning golden love. * Pashto: زرمينه Zar Wareen * Meaning one who sprinkles gold. * Pashto: زرورين Zarbaha * Meaning gold. * Pashto: زر باحه Zareena * Meaning golden. * Pashto: زرينه Zareesh * Meaning wealth. * Pashto: زريش Zarghuna * Meaning green. * Pashto: زرغونه Zarka * Meaning a crane bird. * Pashto: زرقه Zar Lakhta * Meaning golden earring. * Pashto: زرلښته Zar Sanga * Meaning golden branch. * Pashto: زرسانګه Zarshala * Meaning unknown. * Pashto: زرشاله Zartaj * Meaning golden crown. * Pashto: زرتاج Zhala * Meaning shine. * Pashto: ژاله Zhalai * Meaning hail. * Pashto: ژالئ Zohal * Meaning the moon of another planet. * Pashto: زهل Zufash * Meaning when light spreads over the world. * Pashto: زفاش Category:South Asian names